Ep 47: Apocalypse, Ow!/Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough for Ep 47: Apocalypse, Ow!. This page was copied from Pocket_God_Episode_47:_Apocalypse_Ow!_Walkthrough, to link it to the episode. The original page has been put up for deletion. 1. Enter The Closet Room 2. Drop the Pygmy on Thetan meter 3. Power Thetan Meter (tap below meter once) 4. Cause Pygmy to explode Thetans (tap below meter twice) 5. Drag Thetan 6. Possess Pygmy with Thetan (drag thetan to pygmy) 7. Exorcise Thetan from Pygmy (tap possessed pygmy) 8. Pygmy Gets Depressed 9. Thetans fly away 10. Slide Closet Door 11. Open the closet door all the way 12. Tom slams closet door 13. Thetan holds closet door open (slide door when thetans are floating around) 14. Rescue Tom from Closet 15. Put Pygmy in Closet 16. Place Pygmy on Couch 17. Tom Jumps on Couch 18. Tom Jumps off Couch 19. Tom says, "your Glib!" 20. Tom says,"You Complete Me" 21. Tom’s crazy crazy laugh 22. Tom says "Show me the money" 23. Tom says "i want the truth" 24. Tom says "psychiatry is a pseudo-science" 25. Tom cares "very very very very much" 26. Tom says "I feel the need for speed" 27. Tom is brought to Apocalypse Temple entrance 28. Open Apocalypse Clock Secret Door 29. Enter Xenus Altar 30. Bring Tom to Xenu Alter 31. Tom says "Where's my Baby?" 32. Bring Baby to Xenu Altar 33. Baby wants his "Da-Da!" 34. Place baby in Tom's Arms 35. Make Tom drop baby (poke tom when he is holding the baby) 36. Tom Transforms baby into Xenu 37. Set off Apocalypse 38. Put Pygmy on Xenu's right tentacle 39. Put Pygmy on Xenu's left Tentacle 40. Xenu tosses pygmy in mouth like popcorn 41. Xenu stripes flesh off Pygmy 42. Place half Pygmy in Right Tentacle (use Charlie for this) 43. Place half Pygmy in Left Tentacle (use Charlie for this) 44. Xenu performs a puppet show with half pygmies 45. Xenu eats half pygmy 46. Drag apocalypse thetans! 47. Possess Pygmy with angry thetan 48. Exorcise Angry Thetan from Pygmy 49. Possessed Pygmy jump normal pygmy 50. Possessed Pygmy eats another pygmy's face 51. Possessed Pygmy pummels pygmy 52. Possessed Pygmy jumps off 53. Possessed Pygmies brawl 54. Possessed pygmy throws punch 55. Possessed Pygmy gets punched 56. Possessed Pygmies slap fight 57. Spawn aqua time gem (put pygmy on stand) 58. Spawn green locust gem (poke the locust team) 59. Spawn purple dance gem (drag balloons) 60. Spawn the yellow plague gem (put pygmy in plague fountain) 61. Spawn blue purification gem (put pygmy in purification fountain) 62. Spawn the red thetan gem (put pygmy on Thetan meter) 63. Spawn silver Xenu gem (feed pygmy to Xenu...right tentacle) 64. Place gem on wrong pedestal 65. Get rid of gem (drop gem like you would pygmy) 66. Place aqua time gem on time pedestal (bottom left) 67. Place green locust gem on locust pedestal (bottom right) 68. Place purple dance gem on dance pedestal (middle left) 69. Place the yellow plague gem on plague pedestal (middle right) 70. Place blue purification gem on the purification pedestal (top left) 71. Place red closet gem on the closet pedestal (top right) 72. Place silver gem on the Xenu Pedestal (top) 73. Girl Pygmy, Sun, arrives 74. Sun snached by Xenu at last minute 75. Apocalypse averted. World still exists. Credits This walkthrough was created by user 4Ever3rUrAng3l and formatted by this IP address. Other editors also edited the original walkthrough, which can be found on the page's revision history. Category:Walkthroughs